011415doirrubi
06:58 GA: Doir sits at the dinner table, finishing up a delicious (microwave) steak dinner. 06:58 AC: "Hey Doir!" She's eating a sandwich of probably peanut butter and jelly 07:00 GA: "hello, rubi." Doir smiles amicably. "anything going on today?" 07:00 AC: "no not much. at least not yet" She giggles "what are you up to?" 07:01 GA: "im just cleaning up this place a bit, wouldn't want to leave it dirty for whenever it's original inhabitants return." 07:01 GA: "i might find or make some sort of good-will gift to show my deepest apologies to maenam. " 07:02 AC: "Speaking of... is it ok with us staying in random places like this? most of them look run down as is... what did you do to maenam?" 07:03 GA: "its fine, we are the heroes, after all. shouldn't make too much of a mess, though." Doir pauses for a mannerly sip of his juicebox. "nothing, nothing. i was just a bit rude, and accidentally led her on black-wise." 07:04 GA: "i apologized before, but it was just orally, not through any sort of proper apologization method." 07:05 AC: Rubi does a light laugh "trolls and their quadrants... you could always try for it though" 07:06 GA: "yes, but i don't believe i could be a very good partner in a romantic fashion of which i did not grow up learning about. oh, by the way, i think you should catch up with your sister. apparently, she's nearly sliced lily's throat." 07:06 AC: Rubi blinks and stares 07:07 GA: Doir waves a hand dismissively. "the situation is for now mollified but just to be on the safe side in the future, i heavily suggest you two speak." 07:08 AC: "yeah i guess its been a bit since we've had a heart to heart...but what did lily do?" 07:08 GA: "nothing bad, nothing bad, it's just that she's been hanging out with maenam a lot, and miloko took it to mean she was 'stealing' maenam away." 07:09 GA: Doir continues matter-of-factly. "it seems likely that miloko is feeling ignored by her peers and loved ones and is lashing out as a result." 07:09 AC: Rubi blinks even more "did i hit up a timewarp or something whats happening between maenam and milly?" 07:10 GA: "well, miloko is likely feeling some sort of bond should be forming between her and maenam, and is unhappy with an apparent lack of such a relation." 07:13 AC: "I guess so..." rubi gets a glass of water then sits back down "i'm starting to feel like a bad sister now because ive been busy" 07:14 GA: "we all make mistaakes, rubi. we're in an exciting new place, and it can be hard to remember your duties to those close to you." 07:16 AC: "Y-yeah..." she itches her nose "so umm... anything else I miss?" 07:17 GA: "oh, yes. ahem." Doir looks away, as if deep in thought. "there's an old villain around once again, jack the twink." 07:18 AC: Rubi blinks again "another one who wants to kill us or otherwise end us in someway? Is this the hacker one?" 07:18 GA: "yes, likely kill and end us. and it is the hacker. i don't know if you were there, but he accosted a few of you children at a recent event and gave out presents which were likely 'trapped." 07:19 AC: Rubi uncapchalogs a skaia scepter "umm... i got this" 07:19 GA: Doir blinks. "where... did you get that?" 07:21 GA: "ahem, uh, i suggest you take it to sami as soon as possible. she's been reading up on game lore, and you appear to have a skaia on a stick." 07:21 GA: "be careful with that. if you damage it, you might destroy all of skaia." 07:22 AC: "wait what?" 07:22 AC: "How???" 07:23 GA: "i dunno." 07:23 GA: "you got it from jack? it'd probably do such a thing." 07:23 GA: "like a planet voodoo doll." 07:23 AC: Rubi's jaw is completely dropped right now "and i was -totally- gonna mix it with tiny" 07:24 GA: "that sounds like a bad idea, yes. anything given to you by that jack guy is likely incredibly bad and will only bring us pain." 07:24 GA: "though, if i may ask, who or what is... 'tiny'?" 07:25 AC: Rubi snaps her fingers. a 6 foot tall broad shouldered robot is now standing beside her 07:26 AC: "Tiny! He's my body guard" 07:26 GA: Doir swishes his juicebox around like it's a wine glass. "did you build him? why, you have quite the robotic expertise." 07:28 AC: "Of course! I was kinda accidentally double famous before the meteors hit... I made like 7 of them." 07:28 AC: "well 7 different robots..." 07:29 GA: "hm. maybe someday i'll code you up an agi to stick in him, if he doesn't have one already." 07:30 AC: "no no he's got that already. once the meteors blasted i lost my servers though so im kinda stuck with dumb bots until i figure out how to build a new one" 07:31 AC: Tiny's starting to wander around now. looking into cabinets and the like. 07:31 GA: "have you ever considered a local ai, directly based in them?" 07:32 GA: "besides what he already seems to have, of course." 07:33 AC: "wayyyy too much space used up. I need a fully functional brain for that to happen and well... the last one i got was from turkeyzilla" 07:33 GA: "well, not necess... wait, you stole a turkey's brain?" 07:33 AC: "shhh. i got it from milly as she was disecting him" 07:34 GA: "thats aw--- ah, that's really not how heroes should act, you know." 07:35 GA: Doir crosses his arms. "someday you kids shall learn, someday." 07:35 AC: Rubi shrugs "dude sometimes you need to get materials so you can build a house. does the tree hurt as its felled?" 07:36 GA: "i know that, but this is different. you don't disect anything that just happens to be laying around, that's not how mature adults act." 07:37 GA: "and as such i cannot condone it." 07:38 AC: Rubi waggles her arms "I'm still a kid!" 07:38 AC: "Mostly!" 07:38 AC: "and a queen but come onnnnn i needed it" 07:39 GA: Doir scoffs. "back in my day, we played this game as thirteen year olds. those who didn't mature quickly died painfully." 07:39 GA: "as heroes, there are no excuses for bad behavior." 07:41 GA: "(sorry for having such a stick up my ass today. im trying to be mature.)" 07:42 GA: "(sami thinks i cant do it but ill show her heheh)" 07:43 AC: "(ehehehe) but really not all heroes are purely good guys" 07:44 GA: "there's no such thing as good or bad, there's simply agendas that happen to coincide and disagree sometimes. its all shades of grey." 07:47 GA: "there are arguments to be made that even the twink who killed all of my friends and has slaughtered trillions more is a 'good' guy." 07:47 GA: "on the same leg, there's similar cases to be concocted that all of us are bad guys." 07:47 GA: "its all a manner of perspective, rubi." 07:48 AC: "Pthhh. don't think to hard on it. just do what helps you out the most and generally speaking its the right thing" 07:48 GA: "well... no, sometimes you have to do something for the greater good." 07:49 GA: "like risking your life to save those in need from those who wish to take what they want by force." 07:50 GA: "obviously, morality comes naturally to some, but it's always healthy to examine your ethics and ways of thinking about life." 07:51 AC: Rubi coughs "they die i revive thats my role in this group" 07:52 GA: "thats not true at all. you have many more roles than simply the resurrectionist. what about your mechanical proficiency? or many other skills you likely have which could help the group?" 07:53 GA: "every hero is a hero in their own right, and every hero is an important member of the team." 07:57 AC: "hehehe... resurrectionist. erm anyway yes i am important sure but when it comes down to it its what id rather do. im sure my skills will pop up from time to time" 07:58 GA: "it is true that you and only you can forge your own path given what you have at hand. just remember that what you do all the time is not your sole use, nor is the team simply taking you along for your use." 08:00 AC: Rubi finishes her sandwich... she snaps her fingers as tiny starts messing with a stove 08:01 AC: "Yeah I understand but I don't REALLY want to get too involved. at the rate this teams losing people i'm not so sure were going to win 08:02 GA: "it can be hard to press on given the dire circumstanses, but we must. you miss all of the shots you don't take, and if you don't even try, how will you know you never could have succeeded?" 08:03 AC: Rubi shakes her head "you misunderstand. just because i'm not going to get too involved doesn't mean i wont help when help is needed" 08:04 GA: "is it not too late to be completely involved? at this point, all of your life is within the game." 08:05 AC: "well yeah so is yours and your universes... and apparently another universe in this one" she flips around her scepter "its all really weird how were here though" 08:06 GA: "yes, the whole 'alternate universe kids who are the same age' thing is quite a unique experience." 08:06 GA: "though if we're to believe that many sessions scratch, it happens often." 08:07 AC: "considering the twinks im wondering just how many sessions fail" 08:08 GA: "honestly, i don't think we'd have failed if we lacked twink interference." 08:08 GA: "jack alone killed pretty much everyone who died." 08:10 AC: "so... we should probably kill jack right?" 08:10 AC: "can we do that?" 08:11 GA: Doir shakes his head. "no, such a thing is impossible and as we know now, pointless. he will not stay dead, and we will lose even more lives if we try to end him once again." 08:11 GA: "what we do now is hope that his agenda does not disagree with ours." 08:13 AC: Rubi rubs her chin... "Control alt delete end process jack.exe?" 08:13 GA: He shakes his head. "i'd love to do to him what i did to the thiago knockoff who tried to kill acenia, but he likely has extensive hackerverse securities to keep such a thing from ever happening." 08:15 AC: Rubi's eyebrow goes up "seriously i gotta look into timewarps or coma's. i feel like i missed wayyyyy too much" 08:16 GA: "only a few people came to that, and it didn't take too long." 08:16 GA: "wait, you were there." 08:16 AC: Rubi blinks more 08:16 GA: "are you talking about jack's hackerverse thing?" 08:16 GA: "that happened like" 08:16 GA: "trillions of years ago" 08:16 AC: "no thaigo trying to kill acenia 08:16 AC: " 08:18 GA: "how do you not remember what happened at the end? turns out thiago was a shapeshifting monster who just looked like thiago, tied acenia up on the roof, used magic from dead skulls of her alternate timeline selves to keep her from running, and tried to eat her or something." 08:18 GA: "so i hacked into and deleted him before he could do any lasting damage to anybody." 08:18 AC: RUBI GOES WIDE EYED 08:18 AC: "i didnt climb the tower. what did i even miss up there 08:18 AC: " 08:19 GA: "a pretty short fight." 08:19 AC: "and? 08:19 GA: "and mari stole the loot." 08:19 AC: "loot?" 08:19 AC: "we got something more than ' a bunch of fridge's" 08:20 GA: "acenia's skulls, which should be returned to her immediately." 08:20 AC: "mmm... ok lets get them then?" 08:21 GA: "i believe erisio asked her to give them back as soon as possible, and was likely successful since he has not mentioned it since or asked for my persuasive skills." 08:22 AC: "oh ok good..." 08:22 AC: "man now i want an acenia skull. if just to drink from" 08:22 AC: "classic barbarian style" 08:24 GA: "oh, the joys of youth." Doir turns away. "one day you shall act like a real hero, not a cool badass. one day." 08:24 AC: "oh so you think im a cool badass?" 08:24 GA: "what kind of mature adult would think such a thing about, as you said, such a barbaric person?" 08:25 GA: "i would never think you're cool for any reason like appearing to have exactly my aesthetic and many similar interests, no. immature." 08:27 AC: "don't be a dork. you can't be much older than me if you're in this game" 08:27 AC: "stop trying to impress sami out of spite" 08:27 GA: "what? im not trying to impress her, or doing anything out of spite. a serious person would never do such a thing." 08:28 GA: "alright, maybe im faking it a bit." 08:28 GA: "but i just want to be as mature as the rest of the vets can be, yknow?" 08:29 AC: Rubi breathes out quickly "thaank you. seriously though why do you need to be? who says you can't have any fun in this game world?" 08:30 GA: "im pretty much the town insanse idiot. ive gotta start being the person my role requires me to be sometime." 08:31 GA: "ive been running around in a crazy stupor for five years, it's time i grew up." 08:31 AC: Rubi grumbles "its like a crappy anime. you don't need to grow up that fast just let it come naturally. itll make you feel a lot more accomplished" 08:32 GA: "yeah, no, ive just been naturally getting more and more insane." 08:33 GA: "fuck growth. fuck natural character development. fuck everything. ill just fake it till i make it." 08:36 GA: "im pulling a face-heel... heel-face? turn." 08:36 AC: "keep with the slightly idiotic face please. it suits you better... it really does." 08:37 AC: "plus i can have fun with light hearted people! its wins for everyone!" 08:37 GA: "damnit, i was being pretty comically serious." 08:38 GA: "and, what, are you saying im just suited to being an idiot?" 08:38 GA: "technically, my role in this game literally means idiot but now that i'm god tier i should really be the smartest." 08:39 AC: "no you aren't 'just suited' to be an idiot. don't you remember stories about in... wait how much history do we actually share do you know?" 08:39 AC: "like what changed where?" 08:40 GA: "well, as far as i can tell, our histories (and thus our pop culture, heheh) are pretty much the same except with trolls intertwined." 08:40 GA: "for you. no trolls for me." 08:42 AC: "mustve been nice... wait then I wouldn't have been royalty! that... i don't know how i feel about that... umm... anyway the village idiot. they claim them as the dumbest person in the town... but in reality they are probably the smartest. they notice, they acknowledge, they learn. but to everyone else they will always be the idiot that does nothing... wait was that actually elder scrolls..." 08:43 AC: " gah wheres a wiki when you need one" 08:44 GA: "well thats probably not at all how things are happening here" 08:46 AC: "i wouldnt know..." 08:47 AC: Rubi awkwardly coughs 08:47 GA: "its a good anecdote, and yeah, i did have like the second highest lore with only aura beating me, but i'm only booksmart." 08:48 GA: "well, now im actually a lot more than that. but ive still held most of my insanity." 08:49 AC: "you don't seem insane until JUSTICE comes out" 08:49 AC: "speaking of... does she follow the rules of her higher ups?" 08:49 GA: "uh, dina? no, i dont really follow what others say most of the time." 08:49 GA: "i dont even know the true meaning of justice or whatever. well, i probably do, i just disregard it." 08:50 AC: "is justice about laws? cause im gonna totally make a law where the those known as dina must follow my every command" 08:51 AC: Rubi sadistically grins 08:52 GA: "nah, not really. i dont have to listen to laws, just my inner morality." 08:52 AC: Rubi snaps her fingers 08:52 AC: "so close to another lacky" 08:54 GA: "well, if you have a good idea, ill listen to it. but im no mindless drone for carrying out orders." 08:55 AC: "of course not. no my idea was just if dina got out of control. she seems to be rather chaotic" 08:56 GA: "well, its not intrinsically a dina thing. i can get pretty excited regardless, and when i get excited i get dumb as hell." 08:56 GA: "and being dina is just really exciting." 08:56 AC: "because...boobs?" 08:58 GA: "no, justice." 08:58 GA: "and just being a magical girl." 08:58 GA: "the other magical girls are pretty excitable too." 08:59 GA: He scratches his head. "its not like i cant calm down. im just pretty prone to sudden outbursts of stupidity." 09:00 AC: "note to self. aquire ritalin for magic girl problems" 09:00 GA: "i think magic overcomes drugs" 09:00 GA: "wait, except alcohol" 09:02 GA: "hmm, but if it is harder to stay serious as a magical girl, maybe i should be trying to do that." 09:02 GA: "how do you stay serious" 09:04 GA: "or at the very least deadpan" 09:05 AC: "i'm not a magic girl but i usually get deadpan on the really serious things like someone just stole my laptop" 09:05 AC: "or... theres a knife to that persons throat! 09:06 AC: "it just kinda... happens... unless politics come up" 09:06 GA: "yeahhh in both of those situations im either the aggressor or laughing in the background." 09:06 GA: "aalright ive got an idea" 09:07 AC: "go for it." 09:07 GA: "every time im not serious" 09:07 GA: "slap me in the face" 09:07 AC: "how about no..." 09:07 GA: "hmm" 09:07 GA: "what if you built a robot" 09:07 GA: "to slap me in the face every time im not serious" 09:08 GA: "no. wait. none of this is serious." 09:09 GA: "im just gonna do what i was doing and act how i think serious people act." 09:10 AC: "i could make a shock collar..." 09:10 AC: "id look kind of cute on you" she does a really exaggerated wink" 09:10 GA: "nah, ive already got one of those. i mean, no, that's a silly idea." 09:10 GA: "uh, thank you?" 09:10 AC: "wait you do?" 09:11 GA: "well i had ball gags" 09:11 AC: "id ask why but... i don't know if i want the answer" 09:12 GA: He facepalms. "serious people don't tell other serious people that kind of stuff, damnit." 09:14 GA: "i should probably just not bring up when i have things in my inventory unless we actively need something" 09:14 AC: "serious people can have kinks there's no problem there... but yeah hide it from the others i don't know how they would react" 09:14 GA: "oh im not even into bdsm" 09:14 GA: "i just have a bunch of bdsm gear so that... i can whip it out and make people think i do... and it'd be hilarious goddamnit im so bad at this" 09:15 AC: "...do you have a whip?" 09:15 GA: Doir dutifully pulls out one of those whips with the little square on the end. 09:15 AC: "(gimmie the code later)" 09:16 GA: "(ill text it to you)" 09:16 AC: "(thanks)" 09:16 GA: "(no prob, bob)" 09:16 AC: "thats wrong dude put that away i was just asking" 09:16 GA: "yeah im just gonna" 09:16 GA: "never take this stuff out again" 09:18 AC: Rubi giggles again "anyway dude i really should talk to my sis... ttyl?" 09:18 GA: "yeah, seeya. good luck, and make sure you let her know how much you care for her." 09:18 AC: "can do! later!"